Gutsy Bones
# | ywww = 6122 | yww = |image = |-| Boss form = |-| Friend form = | japanese name = ガシャどくろ|yw2 = 388}} is a Boss Yo-kai. As of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew, Gutsy Bones can be befriended, and is a Rank A, Wind-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe, and the Onnen tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: NPC Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Gutsy Bones is a monstrous, blue-eyed skeleton that is as tall as a building from the hips up. Underneath the bandage on his ribcage is a beating heart. He is missing his two front teeth. Gutsy Bones is always seen with his own personal, green Crank-a-kai floating on a yellow cloud. In his friend form, he has shrunk to the extent he is just sitting on his cloud cross-legged. Gutsy Bones is huge, powerful, and sadistic. He enjoys watching people get frustrated that they are unable to get what they want out of the capsule machines he rules over. Sometimes, he will also play an additional game with someone where they can play on his personal machine, though each coin will cost something precious to that person. Anyone affected by this Yo-kai will have horrible luck with machines and become unable to obtain desired prizes. Gutsy Bones can take on willing challengers who desire to win their wanted prizes by taking them to a hellish alternate dimension and playing with his personal Crank-a-kai. Every time Gutsy Bones fails to win on his machine, he takes away a prized possession from his victims, including personal traits. He can also refill his machine at will, making victory impossible. Gutsy Bones and Dazzabel had Nummskull together. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Gutsy Bones appears as the Boss of Chapter 3. He is the first boss fought in the game, and he is fought atop the ceiling of Springdale Elementary. Shortly after Nate/Katie recovers his/her summer homework, he/she, Whisper and Jibanyan notice a large, ominous shadow hanging from the roof of the building, so they decide to investigate it at night. Upon entering the school, they noticed the indoors covered by an ominous sepia fog and hear an oddly familiar sound from the second floor, so they head over there. However, they encounter a giant capsule rolling towards them, so they desperately seek cover. The group realizes the sound is on the floor above them, so their search takes them to the ceiling. Along the way, the player must avoid being caught by the giant capsules on their way to the ceiling in order to arrive to the roof safely and confront Gutsy Bones. Upon reaching the floor, the group notices some smaller capsules being tossed around. Whisper gets caught on one of them and disappears. While calling for help, Gutsy Bones reveals himself holding the capsule. Upon deeming the player as "a rare one," he tries to get to hold of them, engaging them in combat. After his defeat, he disappears while falling. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Gutsy Bones is fought in Chapter 3 of the main story, where he kidnaps KJ. He is fought again in Chapter 9 during the King of Blasters Tournament. After defeating him once, the player can fight Gutsy Bones in the Big Boss mode. Gutsy Bones and his palette swaps have the following moves at their disposal: * Boneshaker: He uses his fist to crush a circle field. Any Yo-kai that gets hit will be immobilized. * Blazing Red Capsule: He cranks out a red capsule, and lava is spewed in random places. * Cool Green Capsule: He cranks out a green capsule that will produce a temporary recovery point. The player can stand in it to recover his/her HP. * Pitch-Black Capsule: He cranks out a black capsule, which will send a dark fog onto several areas of the arena. If the player walks into the fog, the player will struggle to view the screen for a few seconds. * Booby Prize: He cranks out a bomb. After a few seconds, the bomb will explode, damaging any nearby players. The player can send the bomb back to destroy his plaster and stun him, leaving him open to attacks and lowering all his stats. * Jackpot Jive: He cranks out a gold capsule and performs his Soultimate. During his Soultimate, piles of bones will fall onto several areas of the arena, damaging any player that ends up under the bones. His skull will then land onto the last area. To avoid the attack, remain in the area where his skull will land until all the bones have fallen, then run out before the skull lands. Yo-kai Watch 3 Gutsy Bones can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Five-Star Coins. Alternatively, the player can befriend him from the Clu-T-facts Memo for Cluvian Keyhole ④ in Blasters T. ''Yo-kai Watch 4 Gutsy Bones appears as the owner of Gashaland. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble During the Fierce Battle! Puni Puni vs Kachi Kachi ~Goddess of Victory Puni Tsubaki-hime~ event in June 2019, the player can befriend Gutsy Bones as a reward for collecting every single one of Gutsy Bone's Capsule. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 |40|-|Single enemy}} |50|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai scatters their money from a powerful drive to crank away.}} ||-|Two rows|Gutsy Bones celebrates obtaining a rare ball, though unfortunately for the opponents, it results in bones falling from the sky.}} ||-||High chance to give and take critical strikes.}} Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion In the anime In EP054, Nate meets Gusty Bones while trying to get an Emperor Krill figure from a gashapon machine. Since Nate keeps on pulling duds, Gutsy Bones taunts Nate by putting a capsule with Emperor Krill in it inside his personal machine. Gutsy Bones promises to him that he will give Nate the figure if he plays Gutsy Bones's game. The goal of the game is to get the capsule with Emperor Krill in it. With every capsule that doesn't contain Emperor Krill, Gutsy Bones takes away something precious (i.e. Nate's height, Whisper's body, and Jibanyan's verbal tick). Just when it seems like Nate will get the Emperor Krill figure, Gutsy Bones refreshes the supply of capsules in his machine and mixes them up again. In EP112, Mr. Crabbycat can see Meganyan, Gutsy Bones, and Dromp as transfer students that can easily dwarf the entire school. Etymology Name Origin *"Gashadokuro" is a pun on "gashadokuro" with "gashapon". *"Gutsy Bones" is derived from "gutsy," meaning "to show determination," and "bones," referring to how he is a giant skeleton. *"Tripasqueletos" is a portmanteau of "tripas" (guts) and "esqueleto" (skeleton). *"Grolos" is derived from "gros lot" (first prize) and "os" (bone). Origin Gutsy Bones is based off of the gashadokuro. The gashadokuro is a giant skeleton that emerges from pauper graves or battlefields, brought to life by the lingering grudges of the deceased. It is roughly 15 times the size of an average person, although its legs and hips have long since collapsed under the weight of its upper half. Despite being so massive, it is deceptively quick to move and strike, snatching its victims from the ground and biting their heads off. Its presence will usually be announced by a loud ringing in its victim's ears. It is a strictly nocturnal youkai, and only a brave soul that doesn't falter in its presence can force the gashadokuro to retreat. Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Gutsy Bones's Wib Wob was originally unused. Before he was added into the game in June 2019, Gutsy Bones was originally going to be in the game as a part of an event very early on in the game's life. For some unknown reason, this was scrapped, and Gutsy Bones's Wib Wob ultimately went unused until the Fierce Battle! Puni Puni vs Kachi Kachi ~Goddess of Victory Puni Tsubaki-hime~ event. * The picture which serves as a basis for Gutsy Bones' design (see above) appears in Itsuki's room in M05. In Other Languages See also * Goldy Bones * Glitzy Bones de:Gierrippe Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Skeleton Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Category:Yo-kai World Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Yo-kai riding on a cloud